


Grape Candies

by Chibieska



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Lambo didn't know anything about love, but he knew he liked I-Pin more than grape candies.





	Grape Candies

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The explosion on side of the house made windows reverberate, but smoke quickly dissipated. When Sawada Tsunayoshi entered in room, he was covered in soot and brought I-pin unconscious in his arms.

“What happened to the tail-head?” Lambo dropped videogame and came to meet them.

“It was the Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion” Tsuna settled little girl into the bed as comfortably as he could. Lambo looked at him with that vague, childish expression. “She saw Hibari-san,” Tsuna explained.

“Why does she always explode when she sees him?” Lambo was the kind of selfish child and he was not very observant, but he had already noticed that girl was strange every time she saw the teenager.

“Because she likes him,” Tsuna replied simply.

“As I like Mama?”

“It's kind of like it, but it's not the same.”

“I see! As I like grape candies,” he said in joyful voice of the one who finally understood.

“I don't think so,” Tsuna corrected.

“So how is it?” The boy inquired.

“It would be like...” Tsuna thought for a moment, looking for something that Lambo, with his sixth birthday, could understand. “It would be like the way I like Kyoko-chan” and he was not sure if young boy would understand.

The childish smile faded as the eyes turned to the sleeping girl. Lambo understood the difference, in his way. He knew that Tsuna liked Bakadera, Yamamoto, Haru, but he knew it was different when was Kyoko. His eyes glowed different and he always had time to be with her. Tsuna might not have time to helping Mama with household duties or play with Lambo, but he always had time when Kyoko showed up.

And if I-pin felt the same way, it meant that soon she wouldn’t have more time to play with him and would have time only for Hibari, and he didn’t like it.

=8=

Lambo and I-pin had a day with a lot of fun and little adventures in the backyard. They climbed trees and ran until they were tired. Mama called them to take a shower and get ready for dinner, but before I-pin could get into the house, Lambo took her arm with his small hands.

“I don’t want you to like Hibari.” He frowned at her.

“Hibari-san?” The mention of the name made her blush until her whole face turned red as a pepper.

“Tsuna said you like him, so you'll just want to play with him and you're not going to play with me anymore” that day had been a lot of fun and he wanted to have many others like that, but they wouldn’t have happened if I-pin were not at his side.

“Lambo,” the girl stared at him until the realization finally invaded her. I-pin was more intelligent and mature than Lambo and understood his fear. “I’ll always want to play with you.”

“I don't believe you,” he said suspiciously.

“I’ll always want to play with you, because I like you more than Hibari-san” and her voice was firm.

Lambo didn’t understand why he felt his face warm and an enormous wish to hug her. But hearing that she would play with him forever made him very happy.

“I like you, too, more than grape candies.”

And that was the first sign of love arising in the boy's life, but he was too young to realize it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
